Woah, What's Up Here?
by XRisen ShadowX
Summary: When the prophecy is ready to complete, three of them have to go on a freighting journey of a quest, from killing monsters, to learning spells, finding the past, entering the Hyper and Nether Range's, oh, and trying to stop Creation from collapsing in on itself. Yup. Even better, the fourth member is a life-threatening spirit. Just a normal thing for a citizen of Gravity Falls.


**Title: **Woah, What's Up Here?

**Rating: **K+

**Extended Summary: **When the prophecy is ready to complete, three of them have to embark on a life-threatening journey of a quest, from killing monsters, to learning spells, finding the past, entering the Hyper and Nether Range's, oh, and trying to stop Creation from collapsing in on itself. Yup. Piece of cake. Join as Wendy finds out more of Dipper's past, which is always a topic he NEVER talks about, Mabel discovering the truth of her family, and Dipper with the weight of the Leader of the Prophecy on his shoulders, and he might lead the universe of creation off a cliff. Oh, and they were told they had a fourth quest member. But they weren't told it was a life-threatening spirit, with a disturbing connection to them. Then they go on a quest for a month, while they try to defeat the most evil villain of all times, and the oldest villain as well. Yup, just your average day of a Citizen of Gravity Falls.

**Characters: **Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Courdroy, and Fourth Member 'Coppergaze' :)

**Prologue**

A fist slammed into the table.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU IT WILL BE TOO DANGEROUS IF ONE OF US-" He gestured to the crowd. "-DOES IT? IT HAS TO BE SOMEONE WHO CAN STAY IN THE MORTAL WORLD AND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THEM!"

Another fist slammed into the table, this time though, with a feminine arguing voice. "IT WILL BE FOR THE BETTER, ONE OF US HAS TO DO IT? DON'T YOU SEE TOM?" The voice yelled.

Another voice broke into the conversation, this time a deep, booming voice. One that carried a sense of respect, and that he should be respected. "Tom, Ripple. Calm yourselves. I understand they need to be warned-" He said, cutting off the about-to-argue figures. "-but it can't be you, or me, or them.." He trailed off, deep in thought.

Another person joined the conversation, but she had a quiet, soft voice, one that naturally calms you. "It can't be us, but who has contact with the mortal world, who has met them, or at least two of them? Who can have powers powerful enough to do it?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with knowing and mirth that the answer had been right next to her lupine body, in the form of a sleek lynx.

Understanding dawned in their eyes. She laughed aloud at their expressions, and the lynx next to her laughed.

"Wow. Certainly took long enough. I though I was going to fall asleep on my paws, and I can't even sleep!" He exclaimed, causing laughter and smiles. He was always there to brighten the mood with his either optimism, pessimism, or his humor.

"Oh, Coppergaze, we don't have all of your knowledge. Stop teasing!" A voice called from the crowd. 'Coppergaze' however, smirked. His copper/yellow pelt was gleaming from all the light, and his good eye, a black with almost hypnotizing flecks of gold, copper, amber, green, and ice blue. The other side of his face however, was quite frightening compared to the rest of him. There were six claw marks running down the side of his face, permanently closing his left eye and scarring his otherwise handsome face.

He smirked at the arguing people, passing his scar-faced gaze over their faces. He sat up on his hindpaws, and took his front paws to gesture to the crowd "Tom, Ripple, Bro, Sis, don't worry, I got this. I can tell them."

Another one stepped to the arguing people at the table. "Don't forget about her Coppergaze." He voice was full of compassion and love, and looking desperate at the same time. Coppergaze nodded his sleek head.

"I won't Flameburst, I won't." He murmured, looking him in the eye. He dropped back down to four paws.

"I guess I will be leaving now. I will be communicating. Bye!" He yelled as he was enveloped by a copper light, then disappeared, leaving a single flame of blue and red fire. The soft-spoken woman leaned her head on the golden-one's shoulder, staring at the spot where her twin brother had just left.

"I hope he will be okay." She whispered, slightly chocking up. The male leaned his head down and murmured "So do I sister. So do I."

**Sorry about the ****suckiness of my prologue. The story will be better, I can verify that. I hope you enjoy (somehow) so far! Btw, I don't own Gravity Falls. The owner of this AWESOMELY EPIC TV SHOW is Alex Hirsch. **

_Reality is an Illusion_**  
**

_The Universe is a Hologram_

_Buy Gold_

_Bye!_

_~Risen_


End file.
